Nadia ate 4 slices of pie. Stephanie ate 1 slice. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of pie with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pie.